Where Hugs Can Get You
by Sandataba
Summary: Lee's constantly pulling Tenten into group hugs since Neji never joins in. She'd always thought it was harmless, until she found herself squashed together with the Kazekage. Gaaten.
1. Winning a trip to Suna

**Where Hugs Can Get You**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1_

**_Winning an all-expense paid trip to Suna_**

**_

* * *

_**

She walloped Lee after being engulfed in one of his many heartfelt hugs.

Not because she wasn't used to him hugging her, Lee was very physical after all, even in expressing affection, but at the time he happened to be hugging Sabaku no Gaara as well.

"Lee!" she grabbed him by the arms and shook him. He flopped about like a rag doll in the force of her grasp. "Do. Not. Risk. Diplomatic. Relations. With. Suna. Through. Inappropriate. Hugs."

She turned to the red-haired boy and dipped her head, "So sorry if you were offended, Gaara. Er, Kazekage." She peered up from under her bangs with a puppy dog look that worked well with almost everyone she knew. But the boy's face was blank.

Actually, the following thought process was running through the young Sand leader's mind : Lee almost beat Gaara once. Yet Tenten rattled the Rock about without even exerting herself. HOWEVER, Temari had beaten Tenten easily. Therefore, Temari should be Kazekage? A frown creased his brow.

"Uh oh." Leave it to a sand-nin to be impervious to her charms. Tenten had not felt TOO worried that Gaara would take Lee's overt displays of affection the wrong way, the Kage had saved her team mate's life after all, and she had felt grateful to him ever since. She didn't know him very well, though, and that frown looked foreboding.

"Gaara?" Lee pushed his face close to the Kazekage's, blinking in that owl-like manner he had. Another chummy embrace was imminent and Tenten did not want to be swept into it with them again.

"Okay," the sibling-slash-bodyguard puppetmaster cut in, "I think that's enough for the meet and greet between villages." Kankuro sent what he deemed a reassuring glance to Tenten, but only succeeded in chilling her, "Time for us to go, eh, Gaara?"

"You would be welcome to visit our village, in turn," the world nearly ended as Gaara attempted to smile at Lee and Tenten.

"Huh," Temari commented as Lee could no longer be restrained and Tenten let him lunge happily at the Kage, much like a puppy to a newfound toy, "That's a first."

"One small step for diplomatic relations, one giant leap for Gaara's social skills," Kankuro brushed at the moisture from where his dripping face paint stung his eye.

* * *

"It is a sign that the springtime of youth runs strong and true in the noble Kazekage," Gai declared as they ran at a steady pace towards Suna. The younger clone that was Rock Lee enthusiastically agreed, retelling for the nth time how the high honor of a personal invitation by the Kazekage came about.

Tenten lagged at the back of the straight line that Team Gai ran across the desert, trying to sulk but, as usual, too busy running as fast as she could to do so. Gai's punishing pace was sufficient to beat out the sulkiness of any student he ever trained, except the Hyuuga prodigy, who was talented in all things inclusive of sulking while training.

"Keep up, Tenten."

She stuck her tongue out at Neji, who she just knew was smirking. She wished Lee would leave out for once how she had yet again become part of the group hug after he had squeezed the somber sand-nin within an inch of his life.

_"Lee!" Tenten's hand twitched for a weapon. "It's very nice of the Kazekage to invite you but I think-"_

_"I am inviting your entire team, of course," Gaara seemed not a whit inclined to disentangle himself from the gangly green beast of Konoha. Tenten wanted to groan that she was very willing to leave Lee alone in Suna but mustered all her strength to instead reward Gaara with an uncertain smile of her own._

_"Oh, I am sorry for leaving you out Tenten!" Lee grabbed her and sandwiched her firmly between himself and Gaara. "YOUTH!"_

Tenten had been mortified at how widely Temari could smirk at her.

Tenten went over again her strategy to win against the fan-wielder if ever they should oh-so-casually challenge each other to a rematch during Team Gai's stay. Her explosives were a nice new addition to the mix, and Tenten was also well-versed by now in buried projectile weaponry, which should be less susceptible to wind jutsus. _Underneath the underneath_, she had once heard Kakashi-sensei tell Gai during yet another of those challenges her teacher kept throwing at the copy-nin. Funny how those things actually came in useful.

"Here we are!" they crested a dune and the village of Suna came into sight. "What a majestic view! The brilliant colors of the sunset create such a wondrous play between light and shadow among the buildings and walls of this paradise of sand!" Gai waxed eloquent. Lee's eyes brimmed tears. Neji took a last swig of water from their canteen.

"Come on," it was Tenten that led the way this time. The sooner this- whatever it was- was over and done with, the better.

* * *

Tenten contemplated her navel. Then she flipped back onto her feet and contemplated her opponent, who had knocked her down heels over head with no provocation whatsoever.

"Have we met?" she wasn't Gai, she would remember pissing someone off like this orange-haired girl who seemed intent on murdering her.

"No! But you stole something from me anyway!"

"I've been here an hour. What could I possibly have- hey," Tenten eluded all the girl's attacks easily, taijutsu was Team Gai's middle name after all (Team-Taijutsu-Gai, well, whatever). When the girl resorted to kunai Tenten nearly laughed. So much for the one-hit allowance to appease the foreigners.

"I said," she cut the knife barrage short by moving to appear behind the girl with lightning speed and to pin her solidly against the wall. Another thing she had learned over the years was how to judge if she could subdue the enemy at close range instead of her usual long-ranged attacks. It might have done some good during the first Chuunin exams. "What do you think I stole from you?"

"My life's love," the girl burst into bitter tears.

It was sometimes unfortunate that Tenten was both intuitive and blunt. She often knew what to say to neatly summarize her feelings about an issue or a person, and it was usually less than tactful, but it simplified matters much of the time. For example, she knew the girl hated her, for reasons Tenten could not fathom, and no matter what Tenten said the girl would keep hating her because it had to do with "life's love". So she went ahead and signed her death warrant. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You!" a chorus of female voices yelled. Tenten did not like the tone of their yell.

"Yes, it's her!" the orange-haired girl struggled in her own valiant little way against ogre-Tenten. "The usurper from the Leaf who threatens our future as women!"

It sounded like a female version of Gai, Tenten thought in horror as she began to run.

* * *

"Are the women's quarters really that far?" Lee jumped up and down a bit in impatience. "She's taking an awfully long time."

Neji was tired and did not want to waste chakra on searching for a team mate within obviously friendly territory. He'd delivered the Hyuuga clan's message of well-wishes to the Kazekage, and Gai had secluded himself with the young leader to discuss other inter-village matters the Hokage had entrusted with him. He too was looking forward to getting this diplomatic mission over and done with.

A familiar pointy-eared figure in face paint entered the restaurant and caught sight of them.

"Hey," Kankuro said by way of greeting after ambling over, "Where's your girlfriend?" this was directed to Lee.

"My-my-" for once, Lee was speechless. Then he _shined_, "Ah, well, she has not quite openly returned my feelings and has so far declined my most fervent declarations of love, but I am sure it is but a matter of time. As to her whereabouts at the moment, I believe Sakura is quite happily applying herself with the full flame of youth and vigor to her studies under the capable tutelage of Tsunade-sama." He declared with gusto.

Kankuro blinked. "Sakura. Isn't your team mate's name Tenten?"

"Yes. Tenten is the name of my team mate." Lee nodded, happy as ever.

Neji rolled his eyes. He actually did that a lot but no one noticed since he had no visible irises when the Byakugan was inert.

"But isn't she-"

A figure with her hair done up in trademark buns tumbled into the establishment, out of breath, and twitched at the sight of the boys looking so calm and relaxed at the booth, staring quizically at her. Tenten stormed over.

"Kankuro. San." Tenten decided to add the honorific, it helped her rein in her emotions.

"Just Kankuro," he cat-smiled at her. He watched in amusement and noted that she did indeed have that unconscious finger movement that meant she felt bereft without a weapon in hand. Temari had pointed it out. Tenten was calmer when in battle. In social situations, her fingers sometimes twitched.

"Ok, just Kankuro. The women in your village are crazy," Tenten knew she should have kept the honorific. Here she was destroying the peace Naruto had fought so hard for. She tried to recoup, "Just the girls my age. The old ladies and little girls are fine." Wait, was he snickering?

"Do you know something about what's going on? You'd better spill it right now or-" she threatened but felt the touch of doom as Lee yet again pounced on her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Tenten, you must refrain from insulting our hosts with such language!" he wailed, pulling Kankuro into the fray this time. If it had been uncomfortable in Konoha it was absolute hell in Suna. Tenten was sweaty from running and hiding and the climate was so much hotter and the shinobi she was pressed against was, if possible, even more muscular than Lee from lugging around those dolls of his and this guy seemed to be squirming in a most suspicious manner to ensure full body contact against her slim frame. Tenten struggled with evident futility as Lee clutched them both to him like a mother hen and clucked platitudes of peace and youth as Kankuro gleefully smothered the girl within the folds of his dark outfit.

"So wait, she isn't your girlfriend?" Kankuro clarified while taking the liberty of embracing Tenten as well in a not-quite platonic hug. She was changing colors just like a Suna sunset, and he thought it made her look rather cute.

"Tenten? Of course not," Lee's surprise was unsurprising, "She is like my sister."

"Hah!" peace treaty or not, Tenten would die if she spent another second in the four-arm trap she was stuck in and smacked both guys soundly in the chest to knock them off her.

"Lee. IF you think of me like your sister please take a page out of this guy's book and treat me the same way he treats his own sister, which is with great distance," she gestured a thumb over at Kankuro. "Speaking of crazy Sand kunoichi," she rounded back to the puppeteer and managed to evade Lee's attempt to hug-restrain her this time. "Would you mind telling me why every girl in the village has sworn to kill me for ruining her love life?"

"Do I look like the confidant of every girl in this village?" his too-elaborate shrug was a giveaway. "Maybe if we _hugged _again though..."

"Ah, how joyous it is to see the shinobi of two different villages getting along so well," Gai entered with a flourish, holding the door open for the Kazekage, who looked un-hassled and unperturbed. Gaara had dealt with Shukaku for fifteen years, an hour with Gai was nothing.

"Sensei," Gai was surprised that the waterworks and starry eyes that besieged him were not from Lee but from his female student. "I'm so glad you're here." Tenten said, maybe for the first time in her life, to Gai. She darted over to his side and tried not to look like she was hiding in his shadow.

"Why, Tenten," he glowed warmly, "It is only fitting that I should be here to share with the youth of this village our message of peace and harmony." And then, the thing Tenten hated the most happened again. A slight "huff!" from a surprised Gaara sounded in her ear as she was mashed against him by strong green arms. With a joyful yelp Lee rushed to join his sensei to make a foursome.

"Eh. Sorry," she apologized to the redhead with a sigh, and resigned herself to the fate of being crushed to death without the help of a sand coffin. He stared back at her with his permanently-shadowed eyes, completely at a loss at this type of interaction.

Tenten was suddenly attacked by a fantasy of the panda-eyed boy wearing her buns. She had strange visions like that sometimes. It was probably not a manifestation of psychic power, but of over-exposure to green jumpsuits. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she bent her head to smother a giggle.

Gaara mistook Tenten's shaking shoulders for the opposite emotion and immediately drew her out of the Gai-tandem's grasp, warning them away with a look. Gai and Lee looked on, dumbfounded as Gaara attempted to comfort the girl. "Are you okay... Tenten?"

"Wow, another first." Temari observed, "I think we're on to something, Kankuro." They smirked at each other.

Neji frowned.


	2. Evening forecast

Chapter 2

**_Evening Forecast: Starry, with a chance of sand_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

The stars blazed overhead. Suna at night was breathtaking, with the skies appearing clearer and nearer than in Konoha. Apart from using the stars to navigate though, a certain Leaf kunoichi could not be bothered with the view.

This C-class mission could be classified as an S-class for Tenten. She seemed to be in the bingo books of Suna's entire female population, barring the elderly and infants, as previously mentioned.

_It has to be some scheme of Temari's. These girls are probably all her supporters_, she thought to herself darkly as she used all her stealth skills to make her way to the men's quarters. Her own room was unsafe.

_I don't get it. I am one of the most low-profile ninja in Konoha. The moment I step in Suna, I'm the super-villain of the village_.

It didn't help that she couldn't tell her team mates. After assuring Gaara she was fine, she couldn't bring herself to complain about the attacks anymore. And throughout dinner, until they retired to their respective guest quarters, that dratted brother-sister entourage of Gaara 's kept smiling at her in a highly unnerving way. AND there had been nary an attack while she was in their company. These sand kunoichi were wily. They waited to catch her alone.

However, she had handled those girls easily enough, hadn't she? Apparently Temari was the only girl in this village who would pose an actual challenge to Tenten. Except that Tenten couldn't very well fight sleep-deprived could she? So here she was, fleeing her own booby-trapped room to the hoped-for safety of her teammates' quarters.

Tenten landed lightly atop a shed with the intention of bouncing off it to increase her speed, but found her feet stuck. Not only stuck, but sinking. In quicksand.

"Do not struggle."

It was like a bad dream. Tenten's hands flew to form seals but her limbs were instantly encased in sand. She couldn't even go for her scrolls, the smaller ones she'd packed for the trip.

She had thought Suna should have its own version of ANBU shadowing the visitors from Konoha, but when the rabid kunoichi had attacked her it became apparent to Tenten that _no one _was assigned to shadow her. Either they really trusted her or they thought she wasn't worth tracking. Whoever _this _was, was new.

"Tenten."

"Oh," she didn't know if she should feel relieved, "Kazekage-sama."

Against the backdrop of the night sky, Gaara seemed to tower over her. He considered her for a moment, before releasing the sand trap.

"Where are you going?" his tone was almost conversational. Not as if he had found her sneaking in a most suspicious fashion around the sleeping village.

"To visit my team mates," Tenten wanted to ask what reason Suna could possibly have for separating the sleeping quarters of the male and female guests so far apart anyway, but felt it might be impolite somehow and she had been tactless enough for one day. "I know it's late but I forgot to ask Neji about something," she improvised.

"I'll escort you."

"That really isn't necessary," she inclined her head in a bow, "You're too kind."

"I doubt that very much," he said dryly, without clarifying.

The trip was a lot easier with the head of the village for an escort. For one thing, no more skulking in the shadows. It didn't progress much quicker though, since it seemed at every corner the night patrol would hail the Kazekage and report. The looks the night patrol gave Tenten did not make her feel very welcome.

"They completely failed to detect you before I did," Gaara shook his head. Tenten realized it was indeed necessary for him to escort her, in order for him to demonstrate a point to the Sand security. He was not being kind.

"I don't get noticed much." Tenten offered lamely. And, it went unsaid, detection in this case meant death for Tenten through kunoichi assassination, which was a very strong motivator in practicing the highest level of stealth.

"Say, Gaara-san, by any chance..." she began, but faltered when Gaara turned to look at her. "Ah, it's nothing."

"I'd prefer it if you were blunt." He turned away without any expression in either his voice or face.

Tenten burst into chuckles. He looked askance at her.

"It's just that, no one's ever asked me to be MORE blunt before," Tenten collected herself finally, still smiling, "I was going to ask earlier, by any chance, would it be terribly impolite of me to request for a room closer to my team? If it's some cultural taboo or something though, I apologize in advance." She'd done her research on Suna, and found no such practice mentioned in social protocol, but it was always best to be on the safe side. Although flitting around a foreign village under the cover of night was not very politic either.

"Hmph." Gaara regretted asking the girl to be blunt. What an inane request. "Temari handled the accomodations."

He did not miss the telltale twitch the kunoichi gave. Ah yes. The girl bore a grudge against his sister. It was interesting, how this team mate of Rock Lee's seemed more affected by the mere mention of Temari than by being in the presence of the Kazekage himself, who also happened to be a former one-tailed demon host. "I'll speak to my sister."

"Thanks," it had taken some getting used to, but he had begun to enjoy people smiling at him in gratitude. Life as a Kage was good.

* * *

"Neji."

"Yes, Tenten?" the Hyuuga was glad to see his team mate, but somewhat surprised at her companion. Gaara withdrew to a discreet distance to allow them to converse.

"You forgot to tell me what time training starts later." It was the best she could come up with.

"I did not. Gai repeated it thrice. In front of all of us. You were there." Neji's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the harrassed-looking girl. Tenten looked fine. Not. "What's wrong?"

"I think-" Tenten leaned closer, and Neji did the same, "Temari has it in for me. She separated me from you guys and now I've got all these kunoichi out to get me lying in wait back in my room. It's some sort of hazing ritual Gaara doesn't seem aware of. How do I preserve the peace treaty and stay alive at the same time?"

"Are you seri-" Tenten gave him a Hyuuga-worthy glare and Neji shut up. "You have to report it."

"Or...," Tenten's eyes sparkled, "Challenge Temari. That's right!"

Neji rolled his eyes and wondered why Tenten had woken him up. It was like talking to Lee sometimes.

"You want to stay here for the night then?" he had the urge to scratch his head like a certain lazy genius but it would mess up his 'do. He opted to hide a yawn behind his hand instead. "You shouldn't keep the Kazekage up like this."

"Right. I'll ask if I can stay here," she toddled off to where Gaara was standing looking out a window and Neji took sleepy note that Gaara apparently said something to cause her to blush furiously, and shake her head in a violent way. Feeling less sleepy, he watched as Tenten appeared ready to smack the Kazekage while Gaara merely looked amused. It was a common expression the Sand siblings seemed to have when it came to Tenten. She could be so oblivious.

"Neji," Tenten stomped back to him, "it appears that _'sleeping with you' _is too scandalous for Suna's prudish Kage, despite our being team mates who have slept in close confines beside each other without incident on countless missions. So he is offering the spare room beside his in the Kage tower."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you didn't blush."

"Whatever, ok. I'm under a lot of stress. I'll see you at training later." She whirled away and stomped back to Gaara. Neji caught the redhead's gaze and held it, conveying a clear warning not to try anything stupid with Tenten. If Gaara had eyebrows he would have raised them in disbelief. Him? _Try _anything? Gaara did not try, he only did. There was no 'try'.

"Lead the way," Tenten said imperiously.

Gaara felt something tug at his lips. That's twice this month he'd felt like smiling. It was a record.


	3. Of little sleep and lacy lingerie

Chapter 3

_**Of little sleep and lacy lingerie**_

* * *

Brown eyes clashed. Temari managed to look formidable in a nightgown, while Tenten managed to look threatening in hair buns.

"The rules of hospitality dictate it Temari." Due to his extremely bland expression, Temari knew Gaara was enjoying this situation at her expense very much. While thankful her brother was no longer sadistic in the bloody massacre sense of the word, Temari wished Kankuro had not introduced Gaara to the more common form of sadism among siblings, which consisted mainly of the game 'try to drive our sister insane'.

"Found a pea under your mattress or something, princess?" Temari sneered at the bun-ny Leaf kunoichi, "Funny, I thought I was the one with royal blood around here."

"I found a lot of things under, beside and above my mattress, as you well know," Tenten growled. "Thought I couldn't handle your fan club, you- you Fan Girl?"

A crash in the next room signalled that Kankuro had fallen down laughing while eavesdropping on them.

"Kazekage," Tenten ignored the noise like a polite guest and turned to Gaara, bowing formally, "It's obviously very troublesome for your sister to have me room with her. I'll go back to the room assigned to me."

She wanted to point out Gaara had said there was a _spare _room. In hindsight, she should have found it very strange for a Kazekage to have a spare room right beside his own. She didn't want to know what he thought about his sister, in that case. A spare relative?

"That's even more troublesome," Gaara shook his head. "You'll stay here for the night."

"Actually, I believe on the relative scale of troublesomeness, leaving immediately would be much less troublesome-" Tenten began but Temari's shriek cut her off.

"Don't think I don't know what you two are doing!" They both looked at her with innocent expressions.

The door to Kankuro's room swung open and he exclaimed, "You can sleep with me, Tenten! It's no trouble at all." The door banged shut in his face with a swirl of Gaara's sand.

"Troublesome," Gaara sighed, in perfect mimicry of a certain laid-back shinobi that Temari wished had traveled to Suna with Team Gai.

"Gaara- you-" they had agreed not to tease their sister about this person but it sounded like all bets were off if she was going to deprive Tenten of sleeping accomodations. "_Fine_. You stay here. I need to go out and patrol anyway." She traipsed to the bathroom to change her clothes, muttering to herself.

"I'll take my leave of you then," Gaara inclined his head at Tenten, "Goodnight." He strode into his own room and shut the door firmly. Sinister laughter to could be heard from the other side.

Tenten stood still in the large dark room of the Kazekage's sister, trying to figure out what to do next.

In less than a minute Temari came out of the bathroom fully clothed and prepped, giant fan secured behind her back. Before Tenten could call her out on the attacks by strange kunoichi, Temari had tossed various articles of clothing from her drawer at Tenten, with a malicious smile, "Don't worry, I've never used these, you can wear them to sleep." And then she was gone.

Tenten pulled the itty-bitty thong off her face and blanched when she saw what it was.

* * *

Tenten's internal clock, which was perfectly synched with her team from years of practice, woke her up exactly an hour before the scheduled training. In other words, she had gotten fifteen minutes of sleep, tops.

Good thing she'd packed some clothes into her scrolls. A quick wash and she was off. Off where? Second star to the right, and straight on till morning. Only she knew the sparkling object from afar was not a star but the twinkle of Gai-sensei's smile.

"Exotic-sounding-ninja-technique!" someone yelled and Tenten had the sense to evade it just in time. She'd cheated death on numerous occasions thanks to the compulsion of some ninjas to shout out the jutsus they were about to use.

"Another girl," she muttered unhappily, as a feminine squawk erupted from where she had automatically retaliated with her own barrage of kunai. She was ready to conclude that Suna was populated by perpetually pre-menstrual kunoichi. She sped up to meet her team.

* * *

"30 laps around the Village should be adequate warm-up," Gai grinned after the initial waterfalls and rainbows and yosh! exchanges between himself and Lee. Neji looked deadpan whilst Tenten merely looked dead. She considered taking a soldier pill.

"Go!"

Neji was considerate enough to keep pace with Tenten, indulging what he termed her 'paranoid anxieties'.

"How was it then, sleeping so close to the Kage?" he asked in an attempt at small talk as they ran the perimeter of Suna.

"I hardly got any sleep, all right?" Tenten groused, "And that sister of his lent me the most scandalous lingerie imaginable. Lee's jumpsuit has nothing on it."

"You wore it then?" she shot Neji a dirty look while he smirked.

"I'd rather go naked," her tone was succinct.

"SLUT!" Out of nowhere, a dozen feminine screams rang out. Only Neji's Kaiten saved him and Tenten from becoming Suna shishkabob as all manner of weapon, flame, wind and earth attacks bombarded them.

Tenten and Neji stood back-to-back facing off against a horde of irate female Suna-nin who had sprang out of nowhere to surround them.

"Flirt!"

"Coquette!"

"Devil woman!" This and all forms of verbal abuse were thrown in Tenten's direction, with dire threats of bodily harm and mutilation. She tried not to be thrown off-balance, but Tenten felt completely at sea. What the hell was up with these girls?

She cast a meaningful look at Neji to tell him "_SEE? I'm not a paranoid twit,_" but was surprised at how firmly his lips were pressed together. If the situation had not been so grim, she could swear that her team mate would, for the first time ever, in public, burst out laughing. As it was, he kept his position steady, and murmured in a low voice to her, "I had no idea what a seductress you were."

Tenten bristled. Okay. Two could play at this game. She hoped.

"You mean, me and Neji?" Tenten called out cheerily, "He's all yours ladies. We're not exclusive or anything." That ought to wipe the smile off his face.

To her utmost confusion, he began chuckling. Out loud.

"Of course you aren't exclusive, you tramp," orange-haired girl was back, she seemed the ringleader of the group, "You're too busy trying to canoodle our beloved Gaara-sama to even grasp the concept of fidelity."

"Ca-canoodle?" These kunoichi were collectively suffering from extended sunstroke, it had to be that. Or she was, and this was a fever-induced delusion. There was no other explanation.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Rising twin dragons!" They weren't the only ones who could shout out their techniques while summoning from scrolls. She let the senbon fly.

"Ah, let's not breach the peace treaty," someone drawled as a powerful gust of wind blew away the needles tipped with sleeping drug (thrown with 100% accuracy). Tenten nearly groaned. Of course, if this was a nightmare, that instant replay of her failed chuunin exam was mandatory. Foiled, yet again!

"Temari," she bared her teeth in challenge. Finally, someone who actually had basis to pick a fight with her, "I've been meaning to ask you what the hell is going on around here? You say we shouldn't break treaty, but from the moment I arrived you've set all these ninja on me!"

"Me?" the blonde had the audacity to blink at Tenten, "I have nothing whatsoever to do with this."

"If that's true," Tenten scowled, "Why interfere now, then? I could take them."

A hoot of laughter startled her as Kankuro rose out of the sand, brushing dirt off his puppets, "I really do like you, Tenten-chan. So feisty."

She almost felt like crying. Why did these siblings remind her of Gai and Lee? But wait. There had to be more. "If you're both here, can Gaara be far behind?" she sighed.

"Oh no, he's still worn out from your nocturnal activities together," Kankuro said knowledgeably.

The shrieks from the female ninja redoubled to supersonic levels, and Tenten finally understood. She gaped. She looked at the smirking brother and sister duo. She gasped at Neji's averted profile and strained attempt to retain his composure. At that point, two beauteous green beasts from Konoha leaped into view.

"My beloved students/team mates!" Gai and Lee chorused in excitement. "Why is there a crowd here?"

Tenten smacked herself on the forehead.

* * *

Gaara didn't even need a swirl of sand to herald his arrival. He was simply there before anyone had sensed his presence. Tenten ceased her chasing of Lee (who she blamed completely for sweeping her into yet another group hug with Gaara upon arriving at Suna in full view of the fangirls) amidst the cheers of their sensei (who considered it excellent training) and the noise of the fangirls (who Temari was shooing away with her glares and threats) as Kankuro tried his best to keep a straight face and Neji managed it with a minimum of effort.

"Gaara!" Tenten yelled as she caught sight of him. The place became deathly quiet and everyone stared in horror. One did not yell at the Kazekage without repercussion. The Leaf kunoichi paid no heed, however, she was beyond proper protocol. Her HONOR had been called into question.

Tenten stalked straight up to the Kage and drew herself up, all righteous fury. She prodded him with a finger. "You. Need. A girlfriend," Tenten declared very emphatically.

"A girlfriend," the boy repeated. His expression became even more banal.

"Yes." Tenten nodded, calming down somewhat at his mild tone. "So this fangirl madness can finally stop."

"She would need to be from this village. With a high-class clan."

"Of course not," Tenten argued, heating up again, "Love is unconditional! She could come from any family or village, or none at all."

"From Leaf perhaps," he mused.

"Why not?" she shrugged expansively, "I'm from Leaf. I don't go on and on about clan lineage like some people do," Neji blinked. "And I didn't turn out too badly."

"So, I need a girlfriend. Someone like you."

"Right," Tenten said firmly.

Temari and Kankuro turned away, sniggering. Neji sighed, in resignation. Gai and Lee sighed, in goo.

"What?" Tenten raised an eyebrow as the corner of Gaara's mouth twitched for the third time that month.

"You- HUSSY!" insane screams of feminine anger erupted all around and poor Tenten had absolutely no idea why.

"Oh, how the flower of youth has bloomed," Gai sobbed as he and Lee embraced in sentimental muck, "Congratulations on your proclamation of love, Tenten!"

"I- wha?" it was almost a whine. Tenten stared hard at Gaara, who had been a lonely, misunderstood person until he met Naruto. Apparently, whatever he previously suffered was infectious and had now transferred on to her.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about it," Gaara said non-committally. "I take it you have volunteered for the position?"

"Guh," caught between a rock and a hard place, Tenten floundered. What was the politically-correct response? She looked to her sensei and Lee, and was met only with pulsating hearts and flowers. She looked to Neji, but of course he was all for arranged marriages in traditional Hyuuga style and conveyed the sentiment with a dry look. She didn't even dare glance in the direction of Gaara's siblings, as she could _hear_them rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Only on a consultancy basis?" she employed the sparkly-eyed look in a last, desperate attempt.

The resulting furor confirmed that Tenten was adept at shovels as well as weapons. She kept digging herself into deeper and deeper holes.


	4. Consultancy

_Chapter 4_

**Consultancy**

* * *

"Never-never-never-never-going-back," Tenten had to be dragged by the arms to the Hokage's office as they were summoned for another Suna mission.

"Come on Tenten, it's a special request by your boyfriend."

"Neji, if Gai weren't here, you know what I'd tell you to go do to yourself."

"Tenten," Gai reprimanded severely. "Even the intent to use foul language is unbecoming of a lady such as yourself."

"A most esteemed lady," Lee chimed in, "Beloved of the Kaze-"

"I am thinking of a very rude gesture right now Lee!" Tenten announced loudly but refrained from further elaborating at the look from their jounin sensei. They entered the Hokage's office.

"Oh, Gai." Tsunade looked up from where she was concentrating on the reports in front of her. Shizune stood by her with a somewhat triumphant grin, obviously successful in wresting away the Hokage's sake and forcing her to work for the time being.

"The mission requires only you and Lee. Neji and Tenten are dismissed," she waved them away while handing the mission instructions to Gai. Neji and Tenten exchanged a look, mentally shrugged, and left the room.

"Training?" Tenten guessed, not without dread.

"You're off the hook," Neji half-smiled, "I'm going back to the compound to train with Hiashi-sama." Tenten grinned, happy for her now well-adjusted team mate. The pre-Naruto Neji had been so angsty. She had thought it was cool back then, but Tenten liked him even better now. She had always liked her team. But it was good to get away from them once in a while.

"Great," Tenten crowed, stretching, "An afternoon off for me then. A rare treat." She suddenly covered her mouth, so as not to jinx her good luck. "I'm getting out of here." She cast a fearful look back, as if expecting Gai to come bounding out with some last minute training instructions, which was likely.

"Let me know how your date goes," Neji told her before taking off.

"Date?" Tenten queried. But he was gone.

* * *

Humming, Tenten paused by her apartment window to wave madly at the dango-peddler whose stall was right across the street. The old lady waved back and laughed, as she always did, at the sight of the dango-haired girl sticking to the building wall with chakra to get in through the second floor window. Those ninja were a crazy bunch of people, she often told her civilian customers.

Ducking her head through the aperture, Tenten stopped short at the sight of a large, clay container leaning against her wall. Her mouth went dry suddenly.

"Drink?" While Gaara's attempts to reach out to others had been rebuffed many times during the course of his life, Naruto had taught him to never give up! He offered her the milk carton he had been sipping from.

"That's from my fridge, isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question, but Tenten liked to point out the obvious. It gave her time to think, "I thought you were back in Suna. Gai and Lee were just sent on a mission there."

"Where my brother will welcome them in my absence." Gaara watched Tenten cautiously enter her own apartment, noting she exhibited none of the fear of the one-tailed demon people used to display around him, but a different sort of wariness. Nervousness? Embarrassment? Around him? It was novel. He casually stepped closer to her, approving of how she stood her ground and looked at him with level gaze.

Tenten felt him size her up, while she made her own assessment of her 'guest'. He was a couple of inches taller when he wasn't carrying the sand gourd, and she thought he got a kick out of intimidating people, even if he wasn't aware of it. At the same time, he wanted to connect to those who he found worthy as well. She was familiar with the type.

"Anything I can do for you, then?" it was best to be hospitable when not openly at war. She wanted to fight his sister, not him.

"I'm here for consultation."

"Really." She picked her jaw off the floor, fought down a blush, and finally mustered a smile. "You stick to your word don't you?"

"I do."

"Well," she cast about, trying to look as if, yes, she gave girlfriend consultations everyday, to Kazekages no less, who really SHOULD have better things to do than to come to allied Villages for love advice. She then gave up and burst into giggles at the absurdity of his request. Gaara held on to his stoic expression a trifle longer, before the merest hint of a smile graced his features.

"I have to apologize," Tenten gasped between laughs, wiping at the corners of her eyes, "I'm- probably not the best person to help you in that department. When I like someone, I just go up and tell them they're cute, and wing it from there." She shook her head self-deprecatingly, "Not that I've gotten any boyfriends as a result of such an approach, but there were a few nice dates."

"Is that so." Gaara considered. "Okay." He stepped back, then deliberately moved up even closer to her, "You're cute. Want to go out?" He surprised another giggle out of her, and a blush this time.

"Got it on the first try," she praised. "My work is done."

"No it's not. Let's go."

* * *

Tenten was accustomed to being overlooked for her more flamboyant and genius team mates. It was fine, as she was secure in her place, which was to serve as a counter-balance to her team mates' extremes. She would often come across as the complainer, the nay-sayer, even, pardon the term, the bitchy one, but it was usually as a result of finally giving in to her pleas that the extent of their exhaustion from over-training would finally catch up to them and make Team Gai realize how wise it was to take breaks from their insane training and missions regimen. Needless to say, while the public saw only Neji, Gai and Lee, the three men owed a lot of what they achieved as a team to Tenten. She was fine with being the voice of moderation. She was okay with being the strong, unassuming ninja.

A red-haired boy with a large gourd strapped to his back and the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead drew even more attention than green spandex in Konoha, however. Green spandex was the norm in the village of the Leaf. Desert attire and panda-eyes were not. Beside him, Tenten was getting noticed by everyone they passed.

"Hey, isn't that Gaara from the Sand with Tenten?"

"Why is Tenten walking around with the Kazekage?"

"Why is the Kage walking around with TENTEN?"

"Hm," Tenten was nonchalant. If it didn't bother Gaara, it wasn't going to bother her. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Anywhere in particular you want a tour of? Secret defenses of our village? Possible targets for assault?"

Gaara looked at her mildly. She did her sparkly-eyes at him. "Oh right, date. Do you like sweets?"

"Not particularly."

"Huh." Well, she was out of options. She frowned at him as he began to look bored. "Hey. This is give and take. You have to contribute something too. Any suggestions?"

"Training."

"Agh." She shook her head, she was not wasting her one free pass from training today in exchange for another bout of just-as-bad-or-probably-even-worse training with a style she wasn't familiar with. "You can train with Lee and Naruto anytime. This has to be something you don't normally do with guys."

"Make out?"

"Not even with my bunshin." She said flatly. "There has to be some preliminary activity before you do stuff like that with a girl. Unless you're just in it for the hormones. You'll have to consult someone else, in that case."

"No. I like you. You're cute." It was getting easier, he thought as he repeated the spiel. He'd be getting babes in no time.

Tenten sputtered, holding back her laughter. "Yeah, it's really rolling off your tongue now, Gaara. I don't think you had a problem to begin with, though. From the reaction I got back in your village, you already have a massive fan club."

"I'm not comfortable talking to any of them yet." His voice was monotone.

Tenten smiled at him, "I see. You think they might stop liking you after a while once they know you better. Everyone's worried about stuff like that, but you have a higher standard to live up to, being Kage and all."

Gaara was silent. Tenten's stating the obvious was sometimes comforting.

"Aha. You know what I think you might like if you tried it?" Tenten asked, but did not pause for his rhetorical reply, "Cloud watching!"

Gaara pondered it. And his mouth twitched again.


	5. Youthful displays are not all bad

Chapter 5

**_Youthful displays are not all bad._**

* * *

Tenten giggled as Gaara actually fell asleep beside her. She could practically feel Temari seething from where she was concealed somewhere nearby. She'd known the Kazekage would not be without bodyguards, and if it wasn't Kankuro then it was most certainly her sworn rival, the Kage's sister. Cloud watching on a hill was not something Tenten often did, but it was very enjoyable today, for some reason.

She reached out to stroke Gaara's forehead. He jerked slightly in instinctive reaction to her touch, then as her fingers steadily grazed his brow in a soft motion, he fell more deeply into slumber and began to snore. Tenten hummed.

* * *

Gaara had been a little befuddled upon waking up in a strange place and noting the absence of his sister, but Tenten dozed peacefully near him and no one was trying to kill them, which was always a good sign.

He looked up at the kunoichi, who was leaning against the tree and had drawn his head to rest on her lap. He rarely slept soundly but for a few precious hours today he had dreamt of a time before Yashamaru's betrayal, and the song his uncle would sing to soothe a little jinchuriki boy through the night.

* * *

"...?" Tenten blinked awake at the feel of something soft and warm and a little chapped, edging the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes found dark-rimmed raccoon ones, just inches away. Gaara withdrew, and Tenten realized with shock that the Kazekage had just kissed her.

His absolute defense protected him from subsequent slapping attempts.

"What was that for!" she hissed at him after he had pinned her to the tree with his sand.

"I meant no harm," Gaara informed her quietly. "I just wanted to warn you not to be too trusting."

Tenten glared at him, "Very wrong, Gaara. You should let me go now before it gets any worse."

He let her go. She wouldn't look at him.

"I know it was wrong." His version of an apology wasn't very convincing.

"So why?"

"I wanted to." At that, she looked at him.

"Gaara," Tenten sighed, wondering why she was such a schmuck. Of course, the only love consultant Gaara probably had before her was Kankuro, and this sort of thing was likely inevitable, "It's all right. This once. It's not all right with other girls though. You have to be sure they want it, too."

Gaara turned away with a sharp motion. He grabbed his gourd and got up, angry.

"Hey," she grabbed his sleeve, "What now?"

"The next worst thing to fear is pity," he gritted. "Let's go."

"Wait." She got a good grip on his hand and ignored his attempts to ignore her. "I don't pity you."

"Oh?" when he turned to her he was completely in control and his eyes were cold, "This entire day was an act of pity on your part. Comfort the poor, lonely monster."

"No," she said firmly, "it was because I think you're cute too. Also, I got mad not at your kiss per se, but your reason for it." His expression was unchanged, so she tried explaining further. "I thought you were using me for practice. I don't want it to be that way, because if I enjoy kissing you then I'll start to like you more and then I'll probably get hurt. Do you get it?"

"Of course. I hurt everyone." His tone was callous.

"You aren't listening," she insisted. "I said, I was worried you might be practicing for other girls. If a guy kisses me, I want him to kiss only me. It's not pity, Gaara. I'm just protecting myself. In case you really _are_ just consulting."

Gaara was still angry, but her voice was calming, even if her words were taking time to sink in. They stood in silence for a while, as the shadows of dusk lengthened around them.

"What'd I miss?" Temari materialized. She had given in and gone off in search of another cloud-watching fanatic after observing an hour or so of inaction from Tenten and the sleeping Gaara, after posting detection seals to alert her if anything happened.

"Nothing," Gaara tried to control his urge to continue being brusque towards Tenten. "We're leaving."

"Hm," Temari refrained from teasing the two about a goodbye kiss as there seemed to be some tension in the air. "Guess we'll have to reschedule that rematch yet again, honey buns."

"Don't call me that, Fanny."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Temari realized her chaperoning duties were actually called for at this point and ushered Tenten to walk beside her brother, "Date's not over yet till we escort her home Gaara, be a gentleman."

"That's ok. How about I walk you to the gates instead?" Tenten offered. She looked at Gaara and he looked back at her. After a moment, the young Kazekage sighed, and somewhat awkwardly offered his arm to his 'date'.

* * *

They were approaching the village gates. Temari could not believe she was setting her brother up with this loser kunoichi, but for some reason, Tenten seemed to make Gaara smile. That was enough for a big sister like her.

"You really should be honored, people from Suna don't usually date inter-species," she needled Tenten, who looked back at her and stuck a tongue out.

"I'm glad you admit we of the Leaf are more highly evolved than you," Tenten liked to use Neji's high-faluting speech sometimes to counter snobby snideness from people like Temari.

"Wow, there's even more hot air blowing around here than my jutsus can counter," Temari pretended to cover her hair from a tempest of wind. "What Gaara sees in you, I'll never know."

"I'm right here," Gaara sounded bored. "I like her because Tenten is like female version of her team mate."

The bun-haired girl stiffened and gave Gaara a dangerous look. "Which team mate Gaara, and please explain further?"

Gaara actually smiled at her. "Lee, of course. I feel relaxed around him. Same with you."

Tenten wilted and Temari almost cackled. It was so fun to tease this girl. Her brothers both agreed. And Gaara had smiled. Again. Whatever Tenten had was powerful medicine.

"I guess I should feel touched that you think so Gaara." Tenten tried her best to be polite but it was just not right to be compared to Lee.

"Maybe you should consult Lee on getting a girlfriend as well, since we're so similar." If she tried to step on Gaara's foot, accidentally of course, would his sand protect him?

She was so engrossed in her musings that she didn't notice the sand building up around them, until she realized it had gone very dark. Pitch black in fact.

"This is the first time I've included someone other than my brother and sister in the shield of sand."

Tenten found that she liked Gaara's voice, now that she had been deprived of her other senses and could focus on it. It wasn't quite as creepy as it used to sound during the Chunin exams, and had barely perceptible inflections that gave away a hint of his emotion despite his usual monotone delivery.

"You included your entire village in a shield of sand protecting them from the Akatsuki, Gaara," she smiled up at him, despite knowing he couldn't see it, "Don't sell yourself short."

He was quiet, and Tenten found herself focusing on another sense, this time, touch, as she felt the radiating warmth from how closely he stood in front of her. And smell, can't forget that. Gaara smelled... okay. Tenten grinned in the darkness, feeling like an Inuzuka as she gave a discreet sniff. Yep. If his sand contained the blood of the people he'd killed, as the stories about him said, he'd found a way to sanitize the odor, because all she could detect was his own natural scent, which was not bad. And lastly- she wasn't a sensor, didn't have Neji's eyes or the Sharingan, but she could faintly sense unconcealed chakra just as any well-trained shinobi could. Gaara's chakra had changed since the extrication of Shukaku. Actually, it had changed even before that, ever since that fight with Naruto... It was warmer now. Still potent, but less feral. Tenten didn't know that she could like someone's chakra, but apparently she liked Gaara's.

Oh no.

Okay, so she liked all physical aspects of Sabaku no Gaara. As she already knew, a lot of girls did. That didn't mean she had to act on it. She hadn't with Sasuke. She wasn't one to throw herself at a guy.

"Do you like Lee?" The question snapped her out of her sense-fest and she fumbled.

"As... a boyfriend?" she blinked blindly, "Of course not. After a team mate beats you to a bloody pulp a couple of hundred times during sparring, you kind of get over any notions of romance." She half-shrugged, "I'm not saying he's not a great guy, and certainly- cute- in his own way." She still had pictures of Lee prior to his bowl-shaped haircut and thought it had suited him better, but it hadn't affected her regard for him as a friend.

"And Hyuuga Neji?"

"Um." Of course, Neji was hot. She constantly beat fangirls off with a stick at his desperate (but dignified) request. It had been very good practice for what happened in Suna, actually. But, as she'd already stated, being pounded constantly into the ground every training session and practically growing up with the two boys and her sensei had caused a very close, non-romantic relationship to form between all of them. Tenten sometimes harbored ephemeral notions about herself and Neji someday, in the future, but...

"We're a good team. Like family." She said quietly. "Neji's not my boyfriend."

Gaara was silent. On impulse, Tenten reached up to determine what his expression was. Her tentative fingers ended up on the tip of his nose. She giggled.

Gaara's hand closed over hers and brought it to rest lightly against his cheek. Tenten could feel stubble. She tamped down on the sudden affirmation that she even liked this little bit of trivia about him. Face flaming, she realized that she was alone in the dark with a boy who felt, smelled and sounded very, very appealing to her right now.

"Why do you ask?" she queried softly.

He sighed into her hand. "Because I was never really consulting with you."

Then, very carefully, as if trying to remember how Lee and Gai did it, Gaara enveloped her in a loose hug.

In a way, it was an even greater gesture of affection for Gaara than a kiss. For someone who killed opponents with a jutsu that could crush their bodies, he cradled her in his arms as if she were porcelain.

Tenten was stiff in the boy's cautious hold, torn between a sudden thrill and doubt. Yes, he was cute, and wonderfully mysterious, but that very fact made him someone she barely knew, and he had kissed her earlier without permission.

"So this mission to Suna the Hokage sent Lee and Gai-sensei on-?" she asked, uncertain.

"Had some real merit. But I mainly wanted to spend some time alone with you," Aside from making the decision to persevere in his attempts to reach out to others, Gaara was not above using his authority to manipulate circumstances to increase the probability of success. This art of pulling strings, he had learned from his brother. Who was never getting a chance at Tenten, if Gaara had anything to say about it. Kankuro was the charming one, and had lured many a fangirl away from Gaara's club by simply being the cool older brother. It had taken a lot of doing to make sure he got left behind on this occasion.

* * *

_"Kankuro. Do you remember how bloodthirsty I was back during the Konoha Chuunin Exams?" Gaara sat quietly as a weak sandstorm suddenly battered the Kazekage tower, dealing no damage to the building but conveniently blowing away all the paperwork he had to sign. It never happened while Temari was around but was a common occurence otherwise._

_The puppeteer smiled easily at his younger brother, keeping firm hold of his hat as the dust swirled around them, "Ah, that's all in the past Gaara. You were dealing with a demon inside of you after all." He thought they had been talking about how wonderfully squishy that Tenten chick was, but apparently Gaara was in the mood for reminiscing further back._

_"It would do you well to remember that people in love deal with other kinds of monsters within them. Of the green-eyed variety," Gaara said. "I wouldn't be coming close to Tenten any time soon, if I were you."_

_Kankuro's eyes widened, then squinted as sand got into them. "Ow. Got it."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenten was resisting the urge to melt. Sending the Green Team to another country had to be the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. She hesitantly raised her other hand and placed it on Gaara's chest, feeling his heart beat strongly underneath her fingers. She gulped, finding this sensation very different from when either Lee or Gai was shoving her unwillingly against the boy.

"A-and Neji?" her voice cracked, to her embarrassment. "Why wasn't he part of the mission today?"

Gaara's fingers lightly caressed behind her neck, playing with the loose tendrils that escaped from her bound hair.

"Him, I actually wanted to fight. In case he objected to my asking you out. I already know Gai and Lee approve of us."

"Hey." Tenten protested, "What's this 'us'? I haven't said yes yet."

The caress stopped.

Gaara said darkly, "He likes you, you know. Only platonically at the moment, but it's possible that will change if you start seeing other men. I've already stated my intentions towards you, Tenten. You should give me the first chance at courtship."

Tenten drooped. What was he going on about? There was no way the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and the most powerful ninja in Suna both liked her. She wasn't one to attract anyone's attention.

"Gaara," she began heavily, but he cut her off, by gently drawing closer.

"Please don't sell yourself short either, Tenten. Your team and your village are very lucky to have you." He paused, and Tenten shivered at the puff of his breath against her ear. "You don't even realize how you look at people, how strong it makes them. The way you look at someone, and see just that person. You don't see me as the Kazekage, or the Jinchuriki. It's —"

Gaara suddenly wondered with a pang if Neji had ever told her anything similar. If he should open his heart to this girl, he would also be opening himself up to the danger of betrayal again, of emotional wounds, which took longer to heal than any other injury.

"Gaara," Tenten softly stroked his face, "Are you okay?"

Gaara smiled. Tenten was ruthless with Lee, but it seemed she could be considerate, if the situation called for it. She was trying to comfort him. He couldn't give up on hope. Or love.

"Tenten, when you look at me, it makes me want to be with you, all the time."

Tenten understood now the puddle of goo that Gai and Lee willingly morphed into every so often. Gaara liked her. She hadn't even done anything, and he liked her. She ducked her head.

"I'm-" her voice muffled into his shoulder, "I'm not at all like Lee, okay. If you're going to court me, that's my rule. No Lee or Gai comparisons."

She felt rather than heard a low rumble that might have been a chuckle from the Kage.

"You're softer. Easier on the eyes too." He tried for a marginally tighter grip, and was rewarded by Tenten leaning comfortably against him. "Much more enjoyable to hug."

"You're still comparing," she pretended to grouse, raising her arms to wrap them around his shoulders all the same. "But I like you too, anyway." This close, she could feel his heart speed up against her own chest.

Gaara often used to feel light-headed from lack of sleep. Now, he was experiencing a different sort of giddiness. It was a little terrifying, but it was also very good. "And- and I was wrong to warn you not to be too trusting earlier," he said. "Trust merits trust. I won't be kissing anyone else, believe it."

His echo of Naruto's catchphrase sealed the deal. He was attractive, he was sweet, and he had a sense of humor. The fangirls of Suna now had real basis to hate Tenten, because she had decided to set her sights on their life's love.

Tenten gave a small girlish 'squee!' and snuggled into him. She was smiling so widely she could rival the glint of Lee's awesome ivories even in the dark.

"Gaara! You okay in there?" What sounded like a large fan being rapped sharply against the hardened crust of sand accompanied Temari's voice. "There's rainbows and waterfalls and stuff coming from nowhere out here."

Inside, a boy and a girl, who were ready to fall in love with each other, laughed.

_The End._

* * *

_A/N: I am positive that the rainbow-waterfall-sunset-sparkles no jutsu is a special trademark jutsu of the entire Team Gai. Even Neji can do it. He just never wants to._


End file.
